Primal Prey II - Aquatic Hunt Expansion Missions
Season 1 Missions ''Dolphin-fish ''- AquaBio wants to test out your first hunt in the ocean by capturing an Icthyosaurus, a fish that resembles dolphins, and may even be the ancient predecessors of them. To test their theory out, they will place a dolphin and one of these in a tank to see how they get along. Retrieve one of either sex for them. ''Big Brother ''- AquaBio is now wanting you to capture an Ophthalmosaurus, a larger type of icthyosaur. They now want to see if the behavior will be affected even if another ancient dolphin is placed within their new behavioral tank. ''Carnivorous Fish ''- Set your fishing poles aside, we're going deep for the big fish! Your paleobiologist friend, who is also a diehard fisherman, is wanting you to harvest a large Xiphactinus, a predatory fish with elongated sharp teeth that could reach 8 feet in length, to mount on his wall. Be careful of those teeth, though! ''Long-necked Marine Reptiles ''- SeaWorld in San Diego wants you to capture a pair of Plesiosaurus, which are medium-size marine reptiles with long necks, to put on display. They will attack, but will flee if shot twice. ''Loch Ness Theory ''- A cryptozoologist has theorized that if the Loch Ness Monster, the world's most famous lake monster, is a plesiosaur, it would be a Cryptoclidus, a medium-sized plesiosaur that would come up on land to bask. He wants you to capture one and bring it to him so he can bring it into the lake to try to attract the monster. If his plan fails, he will release it into the Loch. That is, if you survive the razor sharp teeth of these ferocious plesiosaurs. ''Prehistoric Sharks ''- Your job is to harvest four Cretoxyrhinas, due to a bet. Cretoxyrhinas were large prehistoric sharks with a nasty bite. Try to shoot them in the gills to prevent oxygen from filtering. Season 2 Missions ''Smooth-Sided Teeth ''- A Pliosaur researcher has requested for you to capture a live Liopleurodon, a medium-sized Pliosaur, for hunting research. Be careful though, these aquatic reptiles are fast and have a deadly bite. ''Giant Caiman ''- Reptile Gardens of South Dakota has requested for you to capture a Purussaurus, a giant caiman that reached over 40 ft. in length, for exhibition. Be careful though, these caimans are fast and there is little chance of survival if you get caught in their jaws. ''Submerged Spinosaur ''- Once again, you have to deal with the Spinosaurus. A wealthy man in Illinois has personally requested this to you, and the pay is very high. You are currently in the ocean that would become the Mediterranean Sea. You won't find the Spinosaurs in the deep, so you have to go towards the shallows. ''Ambushing Giants ''- A crocodile researcher has requested you to harvest a Sarcosuchus, the largest of the Prehistoric crocs, to be mounted in his work station. Be careful though, these giant crocs can quickly seal your doom with their giant, elongated jaws. ''Spiral Jaw ''- You now have to hunt a Helicoprion, a large shark with an elongated bottom jaw that spirals. These sharks are extremely dangerous, and are group hunters, so be very careful around their territory! Their spiral jaws can easily rip you apart like a chainsaw. Season 3 Missions Coming soon.Category:Primal Prey Category:Missions Category:Sequels Category:Expansion Packs Category:2021 Category:Dinosaurs